


Anniversary

by JessRobroner



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRobroner/pseuds/JessRobroner
Summary: Aaron and Rob's anniversary what will happen?





	

Today is my and Robert's anniversary. Two years of being together, who would have thought. The think is even though we have been dating for that long. I still have not said I loved him.

Well of course he has said it to me, he tells me everyday but I can't seem to say it back. Why you ask because I am too afraid, now I know I do love him but I can't say it back I am to afraid,

To be honest when I do tell him I know for a fact that he will be so damn shocked and of course happy as well. He might actually cry.

So right now I am currently still lying in bed, Robert's hands are tightly around my bare waist and my back is pressed up against his bare chest.

I honestly do love him. I just can't tell him I am to afraid to. The thing is maybe for our anniversary I tell him but I don't know I am still thinking about it. 

So I woke up anyway smiling of course. I felt Robert's hands around my waist. My back pressed tightly against his bare chest.

I turned over and I saw my beautiful boyfriend there sleeping. I smiled at how beautiful he is.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I saw him slowly wake up.

"What time is it?" Robert asked me when he woke up

"Half eleven" I smiled

"Oh guess what today is" Rob smiled

"Happy anniversary babe" I smiled

"That was the first time ever, and I mean the first time that you called me 'Babe'" Rob chuckled

"Yeah whatever," I said to him

"Happy anniversary though. I love you and I know that you can't say it back but I do actually love you" Robert said as he got out of our bed and sat up. 

I noticed that he sounded sad. So me being the perfect boyfriend that I am decided to stand up and stand in front of him.

His hands found my waist and he laid his head on my stomach.

"Look Rob, you know I do of course I do but I just can't say it, I feel the exact same way. I mean who wouldn't but I am to afraid to say it" I sighed

"Yeah I know. I just one say I am afraid that you will wake up and say to yourself 'Why the hell am I with this idiot? He is nothing but trouble', you are far too perfect for me" Robert cried. I sighed and sat down in his lap.

"No, no, nothing like that is ever, ever going to happen, Robert Sugden you listen too me right now you are honestly the reason why I am alive, if it wasn't for you I would most likely be ten foot under and hell you know that. When you found out about my dad you didn't judge me you stayed with me. Damn it Robert I feel the same but I can't say it" I sighed

"I know, come on today is meant to be a happy day not a sad day I am sorry" Robert sighed

"Hmm. It's fine you did nothing wrong" I smiled

"Come on let's go down stairs" Robert said, as he threw on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, I threw on my black trackies and my black hoodie.

"You and that damn hoodie" Robert chuckled

"What about it? It's comfortable"I said

"Naw I am joking with ya" Rob said as we made our way down stairs.

I saw my mum, and my sister down in the kitchen

"So today is the big day eh?" Mum said

"Two year of being together and Rob has messed up how many times these past two years? Yes that's right too many times" Liv said. I turned to Rob and he just rolled his eyes

"Don't start" I warned my younger sister Liv, she held her hands in the air. Mum was looking at us

"What now?" I asked

"No no, I am happy for you both I really am. I love Rob he is apart of the family" my mum smiled

"I never though I see the day where you use 'Rob' and 'Family in the same sentence" Robert chuckled

"Either did I" Chas chuckled

"Anyway mum, myself and Robert are going out tonight into Hotten can you take care of Liv for us please?" I asked

"Of course I can anything for you both" Chas said

"Great thank you" I smiled at her giving her a hug

"Right come on we best be getting off to the yard" I heard Robert say.

"Yeah we best be" I sighed

"You be good and get to school on time or I swear to god Liv..." I warned

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Liv said as she picked up her school bag and walked out

"Oi, you forgot something" I called out to her, she rushed back in and gave me a hig, I kissed her head

"And Rob" I whispered into her ear. Liv and Robert are actually getting along now, Rob is just like me, very protective and he love her no matter what

"Oh come here you" Rob chuckled as he grabbed Liv into his chest and hugged her, he kissed her forehead

"Have a good day love you both" Liv smiled as she left

"I am glad you both are getting along" mum said towards Robert

"Yeah me to, I mean Aaron gets along with Vic so.. I have to get along with Liv, even though she can be annoying she is his little sister and I love her just as much as he do" Robert smiled

"Come on softlad let's get going" I said pushing him out to the pub. We saw Diane and she smiled at us

"Two year boys" Diane chuckled. I nodded and continued to walk out. Once we made it out into the village we got into Robert's car and drove off.

"So what are we doing tonight then?" Robert asked

"While I was thinking we go into town and then get a hotel or something make a night off it" I told him

"Oh hotel eh?" Robert chuckled

"Maybe.... if I feel up to it" I chuckled

"Okay so when we get back to the porta cabin, I'll ring up a hotel and we stay there for two or three nights" Robert chuckled

"That... sounds... amazing" I said

"Yes it really does" Robert said as he pulled up into the yard. We got out and made our way up to the porta cabin,

"Got any paperwork for me to sign?" he asked.

"Yes in fact I do" I smiled at him as I sat down on the seat, I gave him the paperwork and he signed it

"Okay so the hotel ring it up and book three nights" I told him

"I will do that right now" Robert said as he came over to me and sat on the desk so he was right in front off me.

"Hello, I would like to book a room for three nights including tonight a double bed please. Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden, yup three nights, I will pay via Visa card, the card number is 1745. Great thank you very much" I heard Robert say on the phone

"You sound so posh on the phone.. I love it.." I said when he hung up

"Yeah yeah whatever, come on and we pack, we are staying for three nights" Rob said as he grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed back. I stopped the kiss

"Ring your mum and tell her about Hotten" Robert chuckled. I nodded and rang my mum

"Hey. Mum I was wondering if you would look after Liv for three days. Myself and Robert are going to Hotten for our anniversary, perfect thank you mum.... No I am with Robert.... fine then I love you to" I said down the phone. I hung up and sighed

"Lets go" I said as we walked out, I locked the porta cabin and got back into the car

"Liv is not going to like this" Robert said as he pulled up outside of the pub

"Yeah well, she'll get over it I want you all to myself for three night is that so hard?" I sighed

"I'm always here, always no matter what" Robert said,

"I know" I smiled, we walked into the pub and sat on the bar stool

"Two pints please" I said to Charity

"Oh I heard that you both are two year together today congrats" Charity smiled

"Thank you Charity" I smiled, she nodded as she handed us our pints

"Is Liv in yet?" I asked

"Yeah she is in the back doing homework" Charity said. Myself and Robert almost spat our pints out

"I know since when did she do homework?" Charity asked

"Never that's the thing" I sighed, myself and Rob went through the back and Charity was right, Liv was sitting at the table doing her math homework. I looked at Robert wide eyed

"What?" Liv asked

"You are doing homework" Robert chuckled

"Yeah well nothing else better to do" she sighed

"Oh and by the way myself and Robert are going to Hotten for three days, we are leaving soon." I said

"That's okay you have to have time alone you both deserve it" Liv smiled

"Let's not ask why she is okay with this" I said

"Come on babe let's pack" Rob whispered in my ear, we ran up to our bedroom and took out two duffel bags 

"We going out tonight or tomorrow night?" Robert asked

"Tomorrow night, for our anniversary I want to to spend the night with you and exchange gifts" Aaron smiled

"Can not wait to give you what I bought you" Robert winked

"Oh?" I chuckled

"Hmm," He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Come on lets get these in the car so we can go" Robert smiled

"Okay let's go, get the bags in the car and we will get going" I said to him, he nodded as he picked up the three bags and gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay have you got everything? Phone chargers?" Robert asked

"I have them in my bag we have everything don't worry come on and we just get out of Emmerdale for these three days" I smiled

"Yeah I know we will have a ball, we need this" Robert said as we walked out off our room, I locked the bedroom door and we walked down into the kitchen, where Liv and me mum were.

"Right we are going" I smiled

"Okay both of you have fun and do not do anything that I would not do" Me mum chuckled

"Totally going to ignore what you just said. Liv be good mate and I mean it" I warned my sister, she sighed and gave me and Rob a hug before we walked out off the pub.

After a few more minutes we were driving to Hotten

"The minute we get to the room I am giving you your present" Rob smiled at me, taking one hand off the wheel, he put it in my hand

"I know you are not fond of PDA but when we go out to the club when we like act as a proper couple?" Robert asked

"Of course we can" I said kissing his hand

After about twenty minutes we reached the hotel we were staying in

"Robert this must have costed a fortune" I gasped

"Yeah well anything for my amazing, beautiful boyfriend" Rob smiled as we got out of the car, we got our bags and walked up to the doors of the hotel, when we walked in I just gasped. I turned to Robert and he just smirked

"You are amazing" I said

"Yeah well I do try" he laughed. We went over to the desk.

"I booked a room for two people" Robert said to the worker

"What name is it under?" she asked

"Sugden and Dingle" Robert smiled, she typed on her computer

"Yeah Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle I have it here," she said. She reached behind her and took a key.

"Floor four and room 13" she said, as she handed Robert the key.

"Come on baby lets go" I said to Rob, putting my hand around his waist and dragging him to the elevator

When we got to our room, I unlocked it and we walked in.

There was a huge double bed. I looked at Robert and smirked

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he chuckled as he took out two bottles off beer from the mini fridge, we opened them and gave me one.

"Come on lets exchange gifts" I said too him, he nodded, I reached into the back off my bag and got out the gift wrapped present for Robert

I got Robert an engraved wine glass that says 'Aaron+Robert=Forever" and I also got him a engraved leather clasp bracelet, again the engraving says 'Aaron Dingle' 

"Oh my god babe I love them so much" Robert said leaning over and kissing my cheek. I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my bracelet

"Mine says 'Robert Sugden'" I said.

"I love it now it is my turn to give you yours" he smiled as he handed me mine

I opened them. Inside one off the presents was a car key.

"Wait..." I said

"Yes I got you a brand new car cause your one is a death trap" Robert said

"OH MY GOD" I screamed throwing my hands around him and kissing him

"Thank you thank you thank you" I repeated.

"You are welcome, now look what else I got you" he said, I pulled out another gift it was a black jumper

"Since you needed one anyway" Rob chuckled,

"I love them so much! Thank you" I said too him

"You are most welcome," he said. We put our gifts away and we laid on the bed

"Rob can I tell you something?" I asked him

"Of course what is it?" he asked

"I love you" I finally said

"Did you really say those words?" He asked

"Yes, yes I did and I mean it Rob I really fucking love you" I said

"Oh my god I love you to" Robert saying pulling me on top off him and kissing me to death.


End file.
